3 Niños, Un portal, Una Historia y El Ultimo Mal regresa
by Miguel el romantico je
Summary: Los niños sufrieron la pena de perder su casa y sus padres ... o no ?... en otro universo les espera una aventura, saldran vivos ?, los corrompera el mal ? , podran regresar ? , podran tener una vida tranquila ? ... ni yo se aun la respuesta...
1. Chapter 1

en algun lugar de nuestro mundo, habian 2 niños que soñaban ir al mundo de kung fu , justo ese mismo dia un sabio escucho sus plegarias el sabio predijo que estos niños y unas sorpresas mas llegaria a ese mundo, pero paso algo que no pudo predecir y tubo que actuar...

¿? Y ¿?: MAMA!,PAPA! ENSTAN BIEN!?

¿?: SI MIS NIÑOS SALGAN DE LA CAS(fue interrumpido por que se derrumbo una parte del techo dividiendo a los niños de los padres)

¿?: PAPA! MAMA!

¿?: vengan por aqui niños si quieren salir de aqui yo me ocupare de salvar a sus padres, vallan a ese portal que esta en la sala ( una voz sono en la casa )

los niños miraron y vieron a una tortuga se soprendieron al verlo pero prefirieron ovedecerle y salieron para la sala antes de que pasen la tortuga les dijo ''cuando esten del otro lado se dirijan al palacio de jade'' los niños atonitos pero asintieron con la cabeza y cruzaron, por sus mentes paso que sucederia con sus padres...

¿CONTINUARA?

BUENO HASTA AHI LO DEJO, DEPENDE DE USTEDES SI QUIEREN QUE LA SIGA O NO

NOC SI ABRA ROMANCE 1RO NECESITARIA AYUDA CON ESO 2DO NECESITO AYUDA CON EL TEMA DE LAS PELEAS SI ME AYUDAN SERIA BARBAROO !


	2. Chapter 2

Aparecimos en una pradera rodeados de…. algunos arboles y cañas de bambú?... estuvimos nerviosos y desesperados por unos 43 minutos, luego tomamos una profunda respiración y nos calmamos e intentamos recordar por que estábamos ahí ….

nosotros recordábamos a la perfección lo ocurrido pero por mas que intentamos recordar que paso con nuestros padres no podíamos... solo recordábamos a la tortuga prometiéndonos que el los salvaría y corrimos al portal y después nada...el portal se había serrado y nos encontramos yo y mi hermana en el suelo algo sucios por las cenizas y polvo de nuestra casa ahora ya quemada o no , no lo sabíamos...

al ver algunas de nuestras cosas(una mochila) en un árbol le dimos un golpe al árbol por frustración(los 2 al mismo tiempo) y sin saberlo nuestras cosas cayeron al piso, miramos y vimos que el árbol ya hacia en el suelo nos quedamos atónitos pero después pensamos y dijimos que seguramente la madera ya estaba podrida..., y después de recoger la mochila partimos sin saber que hacer pero la idea de la tortuga rondaba por nuestras mentes, y nos preguntamos si era verdad...caminamos unos metros y nos encontramos con un ciudad

(yuko : se parece mucho a gog-men )( un tigre con el mismo color de tigresa ,solo que sin el rombo en la cabeza, tiene ojos color café y usa unos yines de color azul claro y una zapatillas de color negro y amarillo. )

(miku : wau esto se parece a gog-men) ( una pantera de color negro, tiene ojos color marrón oscuro, usa pantalón holgado color negro y una blusa de mangas largas y anchas de color azul oscuro, estilo kimono y usa sandalias(de esas que usa tigresa).)

miku: No crees que cuando cruzamos ese portal nos halla enviado al mundo del kung fu no? - (espero que así sea por el amor a buda)

yuko: La verdad que ni idea pero si fuese así...iríamos al palacio de jade no ?

miku: Si por su puesto eso dijo que hiciéramos esa tortuga ,pero primero tenemos que comprar algo de comer no crees?

yuko: Bueno creo que tienes razón.. pero primero preguntemos donde esta el palacio de jade así sabremos que estamos en el mundo de kung fu aunque eso explicaría que nos convertimos en animales , que raro no crees ? justo nos transformamos en los animales que soñamos convertirnos si algún día pasaba esto aunque nunca pensábamos que esto sucedería y encima en un momento como este.., yo en un tigre y tu en una pantera (por que será que a ella la transformaron y quedo aun mas linda? no es justo TT-TT )... que abra pasado con mama y papa...(algo triste)

miku: 1ro. Siempre tengo la razón ( mirada asesina )

yuko: (con esa mirada y con el animal que se convirtió me da mas miedo que tigresa) glup...

miku:2do. Si es muy raro que nos hubiéramos transformado en los animales que queríamos ser desde muy chicos (humm ahora que es un tigre será difícil alejar a todas las hembras de el...hay hermanito cada día me complicas la vida..)

miku:3ro. No se lo que haya pasado con papa y mama, pero de seguro que están bien recuerda que la tortuga nos prometió que estarían bien recuerdas ?...vamos arriba ese animo al fin podremos conocer a po y a tigresa si es que estamos en su mundo , y podrás cumplir tu sueño de abrasarlo je, y si el maestro shifu nos deja podremos practicar kung fu con los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón. Jeejeje aunque aun me pregunto por que quieres abrasar a po ?

yuko:( animado y un poco enojado ) Ya te lo dije hace mucho que quiero saber si es tan esponjoso como dicen..

miku: Bueno me avía olvidado no te pongas así. Vamos ya perdimos mucho tiempo

yuko: Esta bien vamos ( mirando a su hermana y luego el camino )

BUENO ACÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIWS ..Y TAMBIÉN QUERÍA DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR QUE PEDIRÉ AYUDA DENTRO DE UN RATO MASO MENOS…


	3. Chapter 3

**EN EL MUNDO HUMANO…**

¿?: tengo que sacarlos de aquí, por favor síganme y no se detengan por nada sus hijos ahora están a salvo..

Madre de M y Y: donde están, que les hizo ?!

¿?: tranquila hija mía tus pequeños están bien, los envié a un lugar donde podrán estar seguros..( espero que lleguen al palacio de jade con bien.. ).

Padre de M y Y: entonces queremos ir con ellos, no dejaremos a nuestro pequeños por nada en el mundo.

¿?: muy bien, pero una ves que cruzan no hay vuelta atrás ( sacando una piedra del bolsillo y rompiéndola en el suelo levantando un poco de polvo, del polvo salió un tipo de agujero luminoso)

¿?: bien tienen que cruzar este portal para encontrarse con sus hijos ellos los estarán esperando en el palacio de jade… ( se me acaba el tiempo, me están necesitando en otro lugar.. ) muy bien los e ayudado demasiado de lo permitido, esto no es un adiós si no, un hasta luego.. ( yéndose junto con una brisa y cubriéndose completamente de pétalos de durazno )

M Y P: Muchas gracias..

La tortuga sonrió antes de desaparecer en los pétalos de durazno.

P. de MyY: vamos amor nuestro hijos nos esperan.. ( con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano y cruzando el portal )

Adonde los llevaría el portal ? eso ahora no les importaba. Lo único que les importa es encontrar a sus hijos sanos y salvos…

**EN EL MUNDO DEL KUNG FU**….

yuko: viendo a su hermana ( hay hermana si en la tierra eras linda, ahora convertida en pantera se me será mas difícil protegerte de los hombres...(suspiro mental ) pero hare lo que este a mi alcance para protegerte de cualquiera que se te acerque ) mmmm...

miku:(por que me estará viendo ?) que estas pensando hermano?

yuko: no nada ( nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado )

miku: hmmm no te creo dime..( frunciendo el seño )

yuko:(suspiro ) bien… es que ahora que te convertiste en una pantera se me va a complicar alejar a todo hombre o animal de ti, pero hare hasta lo imposible para protegerte..(con un poco de determinación en su voz )

miku: (con una sonrisa ) a mi también se me va hacer difícil alejar a cualquier mujer o hembra de ti ya que eres un tigre y con el ''fisco'' que tienes se me va complicar un un poco la verdad..

yuko:(muy rojo) e de que hablas yo no tengo físico ( mierda que no me descubra que hacia ejercicio cuando ella dormía ) ,solo soy flaco pero al parecer al ser un tigre lo hace ver como físico y... donde fue a parar mi remera, me estoy congelando..( abrazándose y temblando) y por que hablamos de esto, me haces sentir incomodo...

miku: no se.. estaba aburrida..

los dos rieron por un largo tiempo mientras caminaban , iban y venían bromas y chistes así estuvieron un tiempo y una pregunta surgió

Miku: y que tienes en la mochila?

Yuko: he nada en especial solo mi notebook ,unos auriculares, dos panes, frutas y… tu celular ( en un susurro),y nada mas...

Miku: mmm que bueno.. un momento que HACÍAS CON MI CELULAR !

Yuko: em yo ee mmm... (mierda me cacho.. malditos oídos felinos!.. hay que hago si le digo que estuve leyendo sus mensajes me matara piensa, piensa, piensa ) eeee...

Miku: Y BIEN! (furiosa)

Yuko: eeeee... atrápame si puedes ! ... (corriendo a la cuidad a 4 patas )

Miku: YA VERAS NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI TAN FÁCILMENTE, YA ME LAS PAGARAS Y JURO QUE ABRAS DESEADO NO TOCAR MI CELULAR ! (poniéndose en 4 patas y empezando a seguir a su pobre hermano )

**BUENO HASTA LLEGA EL CAPITULO 3 , ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO  
Y CREO QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO MUY SEGUIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS …USTEDES QUE CREEN? Y PERDONEN CON ESO DE PONER COMAS Y PUNTOS SEGUIDOS LA VERDAD NUNCA FUI BUENO PARA ESO…  
DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ACEPTO DE TODO CONSEJOS, INSULTOS, ACLAMACIONES ETC.  
HASTA PRONTO Y BUENA SUERTE :D  
PD: LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN DE UNOS 40 PARA ABAJO CREO.. ESO SI TENGO GANAS DE SEGUIR POR QUE MI IMAGINACIÓN E IDEAS VAN I VIENEN.. PERDÓN POR DECIRLES ESTO PERO SOY SINCERO..**


	4. Chapter 4

El pobre tigre corría con todas sus fuerzas para salvar su vida pero la pantera lo estaba alcanzando muy fácilmente ,que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la cuidad, yuko no le dio importancia solo se dedico a correr para que una fiera pantera no lo mate.. y sin querer se choco con una persona/animal. Pero no le dio importancia y se escondió detrás de ese animal. hasta que...

Miku: (viendo lo sucedido ) disculpe las molestias señor es solo que mi hermano es un tonto y no se dio cuenta de que... ( quedo boqui abierta por lo que veía )

(aun escondido detrás del sujeto) mientras que yuko la veía con esa cara, se preguntaba que pasaba, no le dio importancia a la hermana mira a el animal que choco y este automáticamente se desmallo…

Miku en estado de shock: t-t-tu e-eres e-el gu-guerrero dragón ?..

mirando para atrás que veía a un mantis arriba del hombro de un mono y el mono viéndola fijamente que izo que la pantera se ruborizara ( por que me estará viendo ese mono, acaso tengo algo en la cara? ) a un oso chico con orejas grandes que dedujo que era el maestro shifu , a una víbora viendo a su hermano en estado de shock ( grrr si sigue viéndolo así en ves de ser verde se volverá morada y verde.. ) y a una tigresa con la boca abierta y los ojos que parecían que se salían y también miraba al tigre desmayado en estado de shock ( grrrr.. esto se esta complicando mejor lo levanto y me lo llevo )

el panda asintió con la cabeza  
Po: pero por favor solo llámame po, el titulo guerrero dragón es demasiado largo así que prefiero que me llamen po

Miku: bueno disculpe las molestias ocasionadas por mi hermano ( acercándose al tigre )

PO: no tiene importancia…?  
Miku: Miku ,mi nombre es Miku  
PO: bueno miku es un gusto conocerte quieres ayuda ?

Miku: no gracias yo puedo con el, no quiero molestarlo..( pero cuando despiertes ni el mas fuerte de china te salvara de la paliza que recibirás)

PO: no es ningún problema, déjame ayudarte por lo menos a ponerlo en tu espalda

Miku: esta bien...(hug si que pesas hermano ee.. )tratando de levantarlo

así mirando por un momento a los guerreros que la ayudaron con su hermano para que se lo llevara , lo pusieron en la espalda de la felina y se despidió con mucho agradecimiento saludo a los 3 hombres, y a mono lo despediste con un beso el mejilla cosa que mono se ruborizo, y por ultimo a las las chicas que las saludo con desprecio y soltando un leve gruñido , (por que aun miraban a su hermano inconsciente su espalda),las maestras se alejaron y se fueron con los demás. y así transcurrió el día dejando a su hermano en un lugar seguro y salir para buscar provisiones, fue y volvió en 30 minutos con una bolsa repleta y viendo que su hermano pronto despertaría ,preparo la comida y sus puños..

la pantera no se dio cuenta pero su hermano había despertado ya hace unos 2 minutos aproximadamente y vio que preparaba la comida y quiso abrir sus ojos en ese momento pero luego oyó un leve crujido proveniente de los puños de su hermana que enseguida se arrepintió de abrir sus ojos por temor a ser molido a golpes..

CONTINUARA..

**BUENO ACÁ EL CAP. 4 Y ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS … DÍGANME SI MEJORE O EMPEORE Y VOY A TARDAR EN ESCRIBIR LOS CAP. POR QUE TENGO MUY POCO MOVIENDO DE MIS MANOS ME DICEN QUE ES POR FALTA DE SANGRE PERO BUE.. HASTA PRONTO BUENA SUERTE..  
Faby: GRACIAS PERO CREO QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES LARGA ES MUY CORTA EJEJ GRACIAS POR LEER :D  
Guest: GRACIAS POR LA RECOMENDACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR LEER M HISTORIA :D  
jack solitario: GRACIAS AMIGO ESTARÉ ESPERANDO TRANQUILAMENTE TUS HISTORIAS EJE HASTA PRONTO Y BUENA SUERTE :D  
david chacon: AMIGO GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ENSERIO ME ANIMAS JEJE HASTA PRONTO Y CUÍDATE EE AJAJ XD  
Mecherazo: AMIGO GRACIAS POR TUS AYUDAS Y NO ENTENDÍ ESO DEL PARÉNTESIS AJAJA XDD DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO TUS CAP. EEE AJA**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIA LES DESEO SUERTE :DDDD  
Y PARA QUE SEPAN ''MIKU'' TIENE 12 AÑOS Y ''YUKO'' 11 AÑOS..


	5. Chapter 5 Y problemas

Yuko :(que hago, que hago si abro los ojos me mata y si no los abro me mata el hambre, haaaa que mierda hacer...bueno ya, ya decidí voy a levantarme aunque esto me va a doler tengo que pensar una escusa y rápido..)

Miku : al fin despertaste (tronándose los dedos) ahora me vas a decir por que TENIAS MI CELULAR!

Yuko :eee emmm ee pues jej, solo jugaba con tu celular y nada mas, solo por eso lo tenia (hay por el amor a dios que se lo crea!)...

miku : bien por ahora no te matare, pero pensándolo bien (golpeando el estomago)

yuko : (arrodillado y sin aire) y eso (sin aire) p-por que(recuperándose) fue...

miku : por hacerme correr y ahora dame el celular si no quieres una patada en los bajos !

yuko : esta bien no te tocare mas el celular ten..

miku : mas te vale o sino me arrepentiré de no darte una patada en los bajos y dejarte sin hijos, bueno ahora comamos y mañana partimos al palacio de jade...

yuko :(tragando duro y cubriéndose sus partes ) b-bueno, estuviste pensando como vamos a ingresar al palacio de jade?

Miku :(empezando a comer) la verdad no tengo ni idea de como vamos a ingresar, pero algo se nos ocurrirá y si para eso tendremos que contar la verdad, lo aremos ...

yuko : bien comamos y vamo(moviendo las orejas) escuchaste eso ?

miku :(terminando de comer)mmmm?..si, quien anda ahí !?

¿?: vaya ,vaya miren que encontré jejejeej

Yuko :(poniéndose delante de su hermana) QUE QUIERES HORRIBLE CAIMÁN!?

¿?: no soy un caimán maldito enano!, solo quiero divertirme un rato, y si para eso tengo que matarte que así sea jjajajajaja!

Miku :(paralizada y recuperándose ) vámonos yuko ! (agarrándole el brazo)

yuko :(enano, enano , enano …..) GRRR…. NADIE..NADIE ME DICE ENANO! (saliéndole un aura roja y lanzándose al ataque)….

**HASTA ACÁ LO DEJO PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA PERO SABEN QUE NO SOY MUY BUENO DESCRIBIENDO PELEAS ASÍ QUE POR ESO TARDE MUCHO Y AUN ASÍ NO LOGRE NADA ASÍ QUE LE VOY A PEDIR A UN AMIGO QUE LO HAGA POR MI A VER SI PUEDE..  
Y PO Y TIGRESA ABRA ROMANCE MAS ADELANTE… CREO QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO …. QUE TAMBIÉN LE PEDIRÉ AYUDA A LA HERMANA DE UN AMIGO EJEJE .. BUENO ESA ES LA EXPLICACIÓN Y OTRA VEZ PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA…. Y ESTOS DOS CAPÍTULOS ESTE Y EL PRÓXIMO TARDARA MUCHO CREO.. NOC TODO DEPENDE MI AMIGO Y SU HERMANA CREO…  
EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERA TODO TI Y PO…  
GRACIAS POR LEER ( SI LLEGARON A LEER HASTA ACÁ XD)  
BUENO HASTA PRONTO Y BUENA SUERTE AMIGOS ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 y Totalmente agradecido

¿?:(Pero que…) – sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos una vez que Yuko golpeo su cara con el puño cerrado haciéndolo retroceder 3 centímetros.

Miku:( pero que fue lo que paso…..¿Yuko? – estaba impresionada, nunca había visto a su hermano actuar con tanta fuerza y velocidad – al parecer, estos cuerpos nos dieron nuevas habilidades – susurro.

Yuko: ¡nadie me dice enano estúpido! – coloco los pies sobre la tierra y recupero la postura de combate.

¿?: sacudió la saliva que había en su boca – jajajajaja, eres bueno niño, muy bueno para mi gusto, pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme – apretó los puños y flexiono las piernas.

Yuko: pues eso lo veremos idiota – empezó a correr con el puño directo a la cara del cocodrilo.

¿?: puso media sonrisa y espero a que Yuko le atacara – eres demasiado lento – tomo el puño del Tigre y lo presiono haciendo que sus huesos rechinaran asquerosamente.

Yuko: AAAAH – trato de zafarse pero la fuerza del cocodrilo era muy superior a la de él.

Miku: - ¡déjalo en paz! – corrió a cuatro patas y le propino una patada giratoria en el estomago.

Esto provoco que el cocodrilo soltara la mano de Yuko al instante por la falta de aire que ese golpe le había causado, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago, Yuko perdió el aura roja que lo estaba cubriendo, esta se desvaneció a la velocidad que viajaba el aire.

Miku: estas bien – puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Yuko: no te metas en esto – aparto bruscamente la mano de su hermana dejándola con una mueca torcida, se levanto del suelo y se puso en guardia frente al cocodrilo que aun se hallaba recuperando el aire.

Miku: ¡no seas idiota Yuko!, si lo enfrentas solo te volverá a ganar – el la miro con un gesto confundido – mira, si lo atacamos juntos, lograremos vencerlo.

Yuko: ah sí… - la miro con una mueca de sarcasmo - ¿¡ y como piensas lograr eso hermana? – su tono de voz era burlón.

Miku: bueno, tengo un plan.

Yuko: y ¿cual es?.

Miku: necesito que lo ataques desde la derecha, has una pequeña distracción mientras yo pongo en marcha mi plan – miro al cocodrilo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Yuko: espero que sepas lo que haces, porque si fallas algo terrible podría pasarme y a ti también – la miro con los ojos afilados.

Miku: ya había pensado en eso jajajaja y si lose no te preocupes – rio diabólicamente.

Yuko: no me agrada para nada esa risa – se volteo de nuevo para quedar frente al cocodrilo.

¿?: mocosos insolentes, pero esto no se quedara así, pensaba noquear al tigre y jugar un rato con esa pantera, pero después de esto, los voy a matar – saco un cuchillo de atrás de su espalda.

Yuko: ti-ti-tiene un cuchillo jaja –rio nerviosamente, su gesto había cambiado a uno lleno de terror.

Miku: concéntrate idiota, si no yo misma te encajare mis garras – saco sus garras que brillaron en la punta mas afilada gracias a la luz dela Luna.

Yuko: ¿sabes?, no sé qué lado es peor, el de ese sujeto o el tuyo.

Miku: ¿YUKO?! – le apunto con las garras.

Yuko: ya voy, ya voy hermanita, no me mates – alzo los puños a la altura de sus hombros e irguió su espalda hacia enfrente tomando una pose de box – muy bien, aquí vamos – empezó a trotar hacia el cocodrilo.

¿?: como quieras mocoso, tú serás el primero – apretó el mango del cuchillo apuntándole discretamente al corazón.

Yuko le lanzo un puñetazo derecho, fue detenido por la palma de la mano del cocodrilo, este le lanzo un cuchillazo que muy difícilmente pudo esquivar, Yuko alzo su pierna derecha y le lanzo una patada lateral logrando impactarle en el costado izquierdo, el cocodrilo e doblo por el impacto pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo, aprovecho que el tigre tenia la pierna estirada y le lanzo un tajazo con el cuchillo que logro romper parte de su pantalón y provocarle una herida superficial, Yuko gestó una mueca de dolor pero se recupero rápidamente golpeando el costado derecho del cocodrilo con su pierna izquierda, el cocodrilo tomo ambas piernas del tigre y empezó a girarse sobre su propio eje ganando velocidad para lanzarlo.

Yuko: AAAAAA – grito mientras sentía que se le movía todo el mundo por girar tan rápido.

¿?: jajajaja, espero que lo disfrutes enano – empezó a girar con más fuerza provocando que Yuko vomitara por el mareo.

Yuko: ¡uuaagh!, creo…..que….no me…..siento…bien – todo se movía muy rápido, no podía ver con claridad lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Miku: ¡AHORA! – sus puños se cubrieron de fuego, empezó a correr hacia el cocodrilo a toda velocidad.

¿?:¿Qué? – alcanzo a ver que la pantera corría hacia él con los puños prendidos en fuego.

Miku – estiro sus brazos hacia el frente con ambas palmas de las manos juntas, dio un salto y dirigió todo su peso hacia el frente.

¿?: ¿Qué?

Miku golpeo al cocodrilo con las palmas de sus manos, esto creo una onda expansiva entre las manos y el estomago del rinoceronte que soltó a Yuko casi al instante del impacto, el cocodrilo salió volando mientras dejaba dos líneas de fuego en el suelo a medida de su movimiento, fue a estrellarse contra un árbol haciendo que este se rompiera y saliera disparado junto a él, fue frenando la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en un bulto de tierra que provoco por la misma fuerza del golpe, escupió un poco de sangre por su boca, su nariz estaba cubierta de ella, los ojos los tenia inyectados en sangre reflejando la ira que sentía, se levanto como pudo pero el dolor del golpe lo obligo a que se sentara de nuevo, Yuko se levanto en una pierna por que la otra le dolía bastante por la herida del cuchillo, su mirada reflejaba absoluto asombro.

Yuko: ¿como hiciste eso? – apunto a las manos de su hermana con su dedo.

Miku: no, no lo sé…pero eso me debilito demasiado – cayo incada de rodillas mientras respiraba con la boca abierta.

Yuko: ¡Miku! – rengueo hasta ella y le ayudo a reincorporarse, que le resulto difícil porque el también estaba lastimado.

Miku: no puedo seguir… estoy muy cansada hermano – se sentó en el tronco de un árbol recuperando el aliento.

Yuko: qué asco – se limpio el vomito que quedaba en sus labios – descuida hermana, yo me encargare de él.

Miku: pero si ya lo he vencido, no tienes de que preocuparte – miro a su hermano confundida.

Yuko: no, no es así, el sigue bien, lo suficiente como para seguir peleando, puedo sentirlo, siento su energía – cerro sus ojos y escullo a lo lejos que el cocodrilo caminaba hacia ellos dando pisotones – se está acercando.

Miku: ¿co-como lo sabes? – no creía lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

Yuko: puedo escucharlo, yo creo que tú no eres la única con habilidades especiales por aquí hermana – la miro con media sonrisa.

Miku: ahora que lo mencionas…¡tienes razón!, cuando empezaste a atacarlo una aura roja te estaba cubriendo, y yo cuando lo ataque, mis manos estaban cubiertas en fuego – estaba observando sus manos con detenimiento.

Yuko – la miro con una sonrisa burlona y un gesto de sarcasmo.

¿?: ¡USTEDES DOS¡

Miku,Yuko: ¿huh? – voltearon a ver hacia atrás, donde se encontraba el cocodrilo con una mancha de sangre desde su boca hasta la barbilla y con el ceño fruncido.

¿?: ¡VAN A PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HICIERON¡ - corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos como si fuera a abrazarlos.

Yuko: ¿Miku? – se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la pantera

Miku: ¿si hermano? – lo miro con una ceja alzada.

Yuko: ¿Cómo llamaras a ese golpe?.

Miku: hug..(pensando) el…el golpe de fuego ? – respondió con cierta timidez.

Yuko: bien… - apretó sus puños y flexiono las piernas tomando una postura de pelea.

Miku: ¿Qué planeas hacer hermano?.

Yuko: usarlo, necesito que guardes silencio – Miko asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba que su hermano hacia unos pasos elaborados (parecidos a los del kame-hame-ha).

¿?: ¡VAN A PAGAR! – lanzo dos puñetazos hacia el tigre con tanta fuerza que provoco una onda de aire en cada mano.

Yuko abrió los ojos al instante, sintió que sus manos estaban cubiertas de fuego, dio un paso hacia el frente mientras ponía de soporte su pierna sana para aguantar el impacto.

Yuko: ¡Puño de fuego! – estiro sus manos hacia el frente golpeando los puños del rinoceronte.

Los puños hicieron contacto provocando una onda expansiva aun mas grande que la de su hermana, este hiso un hueco en el suelo donde se hallaban parados, Miku salió volando por la fuerza del aire que provocaba dicha onda, los arboles empezaron a desprenderse de sus raíces por lo mismo, el tigre y el cocodrilo seguían forcejeando si moverse ni un centímetro.

¿? : ¿POR QUE ERES TAN FUERTE? – grito mientras hiso retroceder un paso al tigre.

Yuko: ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡AAAAAAA! – se cubrió con el aura roja de nuevo, sintió que una fuerza sobrenatural recorría todo su cuerpo, de un empujón logro redoblar al cocodrilo lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

¿?: ¡AAAAA! – seguía girando mientras se golpeaba contra el suelo y contra los troncos de los arboles, lo que le provocaba escupir sangre y herirse gravemente todo el cuerpo, cuando se detuvo se desplomo en el suelo sin poder mover su cuerpo, el tigre camino hasta el rengueando y sin el aura roja.

Yuko: ¡jamás me vuelvas a decir enano! – con esto finalizo y se dio media vuelta dejando al cocodrilo a su suerte, camino hasta donde se hallaba su hermana inconsciente por que se había golpeado la cabeza contra un árbol cuando salió lanzada por los aires, sonrió al verla roncando – ajajaj ahora me doy cuenta que roncas ajaja ''tratando de levantarla'' vaya si que pesas hermana – se la subió en la espalda y empezó a caminar con ella en su hombro, dirigiéndose al valle de la paz, más específicamente, al palacio de Jade.

CONTINUARA…..  
**DEBO DE ENSERIO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A ''JACK SOLITARIO'' SALUDAD A MI REY ! JEJEJE XD  
ES UN GRAN AMIGO POR AYUDARME TOTALMENTE CON ESTE CAPITULO PARA USTEDES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…. SEGURAMENTE LES GUSTARA A MI ME ENCANTO XDDD  
GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIWS, SI LES GUSTO O NO JEJE  
GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS… :D  
CAMBIE UNAS COSAS, ESPERO QUE TENGA EL MISMO IMPACTO EN EL CAP.  
HASTA PRONTO Y MUY BUENA SUERTE A TODOS  
:D  
PD: TRANKILOS AMIGOS TODOS ME AYUDARAN CON LA HISTORIA EJEJ ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA QUE PARTICIPEN TODOS SI QUIEREN, TODAVIA FALTA EL MALO (LEGENDARIO) Y OTRO MUY CONOCIDO RECIENTEMENTE...  
TAMBIEN HAY QUE SEGUIR TRABAJANDO SOBRE EL ROMANCE POR QUE 1 SOLO CAPITULO NO SERA TODO EL ROMANCE QUE OCURRIRA... EJEJ  
ASI QUE NO SE DESANIMEN SI NO ME AYUDARON CON ESTE CAP. POR QUE YA VENDRA UNA VATALLA QUE SERA !LEGENDARIA! XD Y SON NECESARIO TDOS EJE ...**


	7. Chapter 7 y Todabia agradeciendo

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ, MAS ESPECÍFICAMENTE EN EL PATIO (donde esta el árbol sagrado ).**

Era una mañana tranquila, todo mecía conforme al viento dedujera el viento, el sol era cálido y agradable, sus rayos luminosos teñían el cielo de un color azul claro, en el palacio de jade el aroma a jazmín de las flores contagiaba una grata tranquilidad a sus habitantes, menos a uno, un panda se hallaba sentado bajo las sombras del árbol sagrado, viendo al valle sin un punto definido, su intranquilidad se notaba a kilómetros, algo le tenía preocupado, se levantaba más temprano que Shifu y los 5, ellos notaron eso pero creyeron que era algo pasadero.

Po:( mmm…por qué no puedo decírselo, hemos pasado vario tiempo juntos, mi confianza y la suya debería darme un poco de ayuda) – se rasco la nuca –(quizá lo dejo así, no quiero morir a una edad temprana ) – metido en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que un par de ojos dorados se aproximaban a él a pasos lentos.

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: ¡haaaa Tigresa! ¡que susto me diste! – dijo casi gritando mientras recuperaba el aire con la boca.

Tigresa: ah sí, como sea, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto en tono suave.

Po: si ¿acaso me veo mal? – su mirada triste lo delataba de lleno.

Tigresa: Po… te conozco de hace mucho tiempo , se cuando mientes, cuando escondes algo y cuando te sientes mal – dijo al mismo tiempo que un leve sonrojo se escondía bajo su pelaje anaranjado.

Po: (waow, jamás me di cuenta de que me conociera tan bien…) – ignorando sus pensamientos recargo su espalda en el tronco del árbol – no es nada Tigresa, ya se me pasara.

Tigresa le imito sentándose a un lado de el sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Tigresa: pues por lo que veo no es así, ya ha pasado una semana en la que te levantas más temprano de lo habitual, no desayunas, y te has distanciado mucho de nosotros, en especial de mi – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

Po: no Tigresa no es eso, es solo que…-.

Tigresa: Po ¿yo te molesto?, si es por cómo te trate cuando llegaste aquí lo siento, no quería… - no termino por que el la interrumpió.

Po: no es eso Tigresa, jamás estaría molesto contigo, así que no tienes nada por que disculparte – dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Tigresa: entonces… dime que es lo que te molesta – dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Po: (ella es tan hermosa, tan barbará, y sabe leer mentes, es todo lo que alguien puede desear en esta vida) – gesto una sonrisa boba sin dejar de ver a la felina.

Tigresa noto ese gesto y se sonrojo, trato de sonar molesta pero por más que quiso no pudo, la cara del panda se le hacía demasiado tierna, antes de entrar en un trance golpeo el hombro de Po para que reaccionara.

Po: ¡auch! – exclamo mientras se sobaba el brazo con una pequeña lagrima en el rostro – ¿Por qué me golpeas? – dijo en tono de rezongo.

Tigresa: es que te quedaste embobado y no respondías, así que tuve que golpearte para que reaccionaras – dijo en un tono firme.

Po: ¿a si?... lo siento, pero me quede pensando en algo –

Tigresa: ¿y en que estabas pensando? – pregunto curiosa.

Po: no nada, nada de nada… jejejeje – se rasco la nuca mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Tigresa: Po la verdad – se acerco mas a él casi rozando sus narices, lo que provoco que el nerviosismo de Po aumentara.

Po: este… estaba pensando en… en… ¡en Víbora! ¡si en Víbora! …jejejeje –

Tigresa lo miro con el gesto fruncido apretando los puños, dejo escapar un rugido audible que lo intimido más de lo que ya estaba, retrocedió un centímetro sin dejar de ver los ojos intensos de la felina.

Tigresa: ¿y que estabas pensando sobre Víbora? – pregunto en un tono asesino, afilo sus ojos sobre Po.

Po: ya sabes… nada importante, como cuando jugamos al Mahjonj, o cuando entrenamos juntos, o cuando vamos a misiones juntos, cosas así …jejejeje – al ver que la expresión de la felina iba enfureciendo mas con cada palabra que decía decidió quedarse callado.

Tigresa: Po, no deberías pasar mucho tiempo con Víbora – dijo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

La felina estaba molesta, pero no comprendía mucho el por que, quizás era la idea de saber que Po pasaba más tiempo con otra hembra que con ella, no entendía mucho el problema de eso, pero después de lo de Gongmen, su estado animo y sentimental cambio mucho hacia el panda, lo demás lo notaron al instante, por lo que Víbora se mantenía distanciada del panda, no quería hacer enfurecerla.

Po:¿puedo saber por que? – la miro detenidamente a los ojos.

Tigresa: (piensa…una buena idea… a Po le asustan las arañas, los fantasmas, …mmm) porque ella acostumbra a encararle los colmillos a cualquiera que pasa mucho tiempo con ella – dibujo media sonrisa al oír que su escusa era muy creíble, incluso para ella.(**-Acá víbora si tiene colmillos-)**

Po: ¿enserio?, que bueno que me dices, de ahora en adelante no pasare mucho tiempo con ella, no quiero que me encaje esos enormes colmillos – dijo al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Tigresa: Po, eso no es lo que te preocupa, así que dime la verdad – demando de brazos cruzados, pero por dentro estaba tranquila de haber escuchado que Po no se acercaría a Víbora.

Po: no te lo puedo decir, es algo que debo ocultar por siempre – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

Tigresa se acerco mas a él, hasta que pudieron sentir el aliento de otro sobre sus mejillas.

Tigresa: puedes confiar en mi Po, lo que sea que te moleste, yo te ayudare a resolverlo – le brindo una sonrisa.

Po dio un suspiro y desentumió sus hombros, no le importo que la felina estuviera tan cerca de el.

Po: bueno, esto es algo que te tengo que decir desde que llegamos de Gongmen… antes que nada, prométeme que no me golpearas o si lo haces, no será en la cara ¿de acuerdo?-

Tigresa: claro, si eso te da confianza, prometo no golpearte… en la cara – dibujo una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios, Po trago grueso y seco la gota de sudor que yacía sobre su frente.

Po: bueno, yo he sentido algo… algo que nació en mi después de lo de Gongmen, y ahora que dómino la paz interior pude descifrar lo que es-

Tigresa se acerco mas rozando su brazo en el pecho de Po, lo que le hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo.

Po: Tigresa… yo te quiero enseñar un truco nuevo que aprendí – dijo apresuradamente – (¡MALDITA SEA POR DIOS! ¡YA CASI LE DECÍA, POR QUE CARAJOS NO PUDE DECIRLEEEEE!) – grito en sus adentros hecho una rabieta.

Tigresa: ah…era eso… de acuerdo Po, puedes enseñarme ese truco – dijo con una sonrisa, pero por adentro tenía ganas de abofetearlo y sacarle esas palabras que estuvo a punto de decir a puños y si… también el aire por ser tan cobarde.

Po suspiro derrotado y se puso de pie ignorando sus propias quejas mentales, observo que el pétalo de el árbol sagrado tenia una gota de agua, se desprendió cayendo lentamente con el leve correr del aire, rodeo el pétalo con sus manos y empezó a moverlas en forma de círculos, el pétalo empezó a girar en forma de espirar creando una bola de aire, después de unos momentos detuvo sus manos, las unió y golpeo el aire empujándolas hacia el frente, el pétalo salió a presión desapareciendo de sus vistas rápidamente.

Po: ¿y que te parece Tigresa?-

Tigresa: impresionante, y ¿eso lo aprendiste de algún rollo?-

Po: no, en realidad fue algo improvisado de mi parte, Shifu dijo que lo siguiera practicando hasta que lo perfeccionara.

Bajo su vista y observo que la felina tenía una cara seria pero de lejos se podía notar que reprimía una mueca de tristeza profunda, se sentó a su lado y tomo la mano de la felina entre las suyas, los dos sintieron que su corazón se disparo apresuradamente al sentir ese tacto.

Po:¿Por qué esa cara Tigresa? – pregunto tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

Tigresa: Po, no tengo nada, estoy bien – dijo en tono firme, pero no separe el agarre de su mano con las de él.

Po: eso no es cierto, tu jamás te pones triste, eres la más fuerte y radical guerrera que jamás haya conocido – dijo con grandeza.

Tigresa: Po, basta yo…- se quedo petrificada al sentir que los brazos de Po la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo de oso, de nuevo sintió esa cálida sensación que sintió en Gongmen, pero fue más agradable que la primera vez, recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él cerrando los ojos de manera soñadora.

Po: no me gusta verte triste Tigresa ¿dime que te sucede y veré si puedo ayudarte en algo-

Tigresa: no es nada , ya olvida eso por favor – dijo en un tono serio.

Po: está bien… ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?-

Tigresa: oh si, venía a decirte que el maestro Shifu y los demás fueron a Gongmen porque necesitan protección en la ceremonia para elegir al nuevo candidato para regir la ciudad.

Po: ¿Qué? ¡Y por que no fuiste con ellos! ¿Y POR QUE NO ME AVISARON? –dijo totalmente alterado alzando las manos al cielo.

Tigresa: tranquilo Po, el maestro nos dejo a cargo del valle, por eso no pudimos ir con ellos, y segunda, el maestro Shifu nos aviso hace 3 días, pero como tú estabas en tu mundo, no te diste cuenta –

Po: ¡a! ¡cierto!... es solo que estaba pensando en cosas muy importantes para hacer – alzo su vista con orgullo.

Tigresa: si… seguro… ¿era tan importante pensar en tus muñecas y los fideos? – dijo en tono burlón.

Po: ¡oye!, son figuras de acción súper bárbaras, y no estaba pensando en eso, ya te lo dije… - dijo en tono de rezongo.

Tigresa enfureció al recordar que Po había dicho que estaba pesando en la serpiente resbaladiza y no en ella, apretó los puños y emitió un leve rugido.

Po: Tigresa… que tal si…vamos a comer algo ¿eh?... mientras tratas de calmarte un poco ¿te parece? – pregunto en tono tímido.

**CONTINUARA …  
MUJAJAJAJA LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO PERO TRANQUILOS , SUBIRÉ EL RESTO DESPUÉS DE 2 DÍAS ASÍ QUE TRANQUILOS :D  
MIS MAS ENORMES AGRADECIMIENTOS A LA HERMANA DE MI AMIGO, YO NO HUBIESE SIDO CAPAS DE HACER UN CAPITULO LARGO Y CREO QUE LLENO DE ROMANCE . CUANDO LO LEÍ ME QUEDE CON LA QUIJADA HASTA EL PISO AJAJA , BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI Y CLARO EDITE UNAS COSAS JEJEJE  
AHORA ! DEBO AGRADECER A LOS QUE LEEN NUESTRA HISTORIA (nuestra por que todos si quieren pueden participar **** )UN ABRASO DE OSO PANDA PARA TODOS/AS !  
PD: NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AGRADECER A LA HERMANA DE MI AMIGO LA VERDAD QUE ESTOY TOTALMENTE AGRADECIDO QUE ME HALLAS AYUDADO ! UN ABRASO Y CUÍDATE !  
! Y AHORA NECESITO AYUDA CON COSAS (M) NO HACE FALTA DECIRLO POR QUE YA SABES DE LO QUE HABLO NO ?  
BUENO MÁNDENME MENSAJES SI ME QUIEREN AYUDAR SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO !  
NOC SI LEYERON HASTA ACÁ PERO !SUERTE Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO !  
Y SI NO LEYERON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO LEE ES IMPORTANTE !  
BUENO CUÍDENSE  
:D**


	8. Chapter 8 y Aun Agradesido :D

Tigresa: ah sí claro… pero primero tienes que soltarme ¿cierto? – dijo al ver que los brazos de Po la seguían apretando.

Po: oh perdona, yo no quería… - se separo de la felina lo más rápido posible, agacho su mirada tan rojo como un tomate.

Tigresa: no es nada Po, estate tranquilo – dijo igual de sonrojada pero con las mirada normal.

Ambos bajaron los escalones en silencio, sus miradas se hallaban opuestas mientras sentían el rose de sus manos al momento de balancearlas, entraron en la cocina y la felina se sentó en una silla viendo que Po sacaba dos ollas y demás de trastos para preparar el desayuno.

Po: ¿y que te gustaría desayunar Tigrilla? – dijo en tono de chiste.

Tigresa: ¿Po?-diciendo en un tono de no juegues con tu suerte

Po: está bien, nada de apodos… entonces dime que quieres para desayunar.

Tigresa: pues pensaba en algo de tofu – dijo con media sonrisa.

Po puso una mueca de asco, una que Tigresa no vio, ambos se hallaban muy alegres y no querían echar a perder su momento juntos, al menos Po que no quería morir o caminar con un pie y muletas.

Po: ¿que tal si hacemos algo mejor?- dijo en un tono bajo.

Tigresa: p-¿po? – pregunto totalmente sonrojada, su mente sucia empezaba a imaginarse cosas muy fueras de tono, y eso le sonrojaba y le hacía nacer un serio cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Po: anda no seas aburrida - acercándose a la felina y apoyándose en la mesa con una sonrisa..

Tigresa se puso aun mas roja de lo que estaba y su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo habitual

Po: ¿que tal si preparamos una receta nueva que papa estudio?-con una sonrisa y serrando sus ojos

Tigresa: ah, era eso, claro po…(pero ¿que demonios estaba pensando?, ¿por que cada vez que habla metafóricamente me pongo a pensar en estas cosas?)- recargo los brazos sobre la mesa y empezó a balancear su cola desde el respaldo de la silla.

Po: está bien, a estos los llamo, los panques de harina dulce – (tradicionalmente conocidos como hot cakes).

Tigresa: ¿necesitas una ayuda? – pregunto en un tono suave.

Po: claro si quieres ayudar, ve vaciando esa masa sobre la olla- señalo un pequeño costal de harina.

Así pasaron media hora con la elaboración de los panques de harina dulce, después de terminar se sentaron a la mesa, como era de suponerse tomaron el lugar uno al lado del otro, estaban en total seriedad hasta que Po tomo la palabra.

Po: Tigresa, yo quisiera decirte algo – dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa y la miro fijamente.

Tigresa: claro Po, ¿Qué sucede? – lo miro con una sonrisa.

Po: yo mentí sobre lo que dije en la mañana – bajo la mirada hacia la mesa.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo? ¿ que quieres decir Po? – lo miro con más detenimiento al mismo tiempo que dejaba el tenedor a un lado de su plato.

Po: lo que dije sobre mis pensamientos… no era verdad, mentí por que pensé que si te decía la verdad me golpearías o me odiarías o las dos cosas.

La felina giro su silla hasta quedar frente a él, coloco sus manos en los hombros de él y lo miro con un gesto serio.

Tigresa: yo jamás te odiaría Po, no después de lo que has hecho por mí y por todos nosotros.

Po: a ¿si? ¿Y que fue lo que hice? – pregunto curioso e inocentemente.

Tigresa: ¿ que no te das cuenta?, nos has devuelto la felicidad, nos hiciste pensar que no solo era kung fu en la vida, he de admitir que hasta el maestro aprendió eso de ti, gracias a ti no me siento sola Po – le acaricio el hombro con delicadeza.

Po: ¿yo hice todo eso?, pues no recuerdo nada, quizás me borraron la memoria con el ademan sin darme cuenta – dijo mirando a la felina con impresión.

Tigresa: tonto (por eso me gustas tanto Po, por tu inocencia)- rio burlonamente y le golpeo el hombro con suavidad.

Po: oye, no es culpa mía – ambos rieron más aun con el comentario – jamás te había visto reír de esa manera, es hermoso – dijo con una voz dulce.

La felina sintió que su corazón galopaba sin control amenazando con salir de sus entrañas, la sangre se le subió a las mejillas emitiendo un color rojo claro sobre ellas, era tan intenso que ni su pelaje anaranjado pudo ocultarlo, alcanzo a sonreír en respuesta al cumplido.

Po: escucha, lo que quería decirte es que desde lo de Gongmen, hay algo, un sentimiento… es algo extraño que siento en mi pecho cuando estamos cerca y hablamos tontamente como siempre acostumbro a hacerlo – la miro con ojos penetrantes.

La felina sintió que su corazón se agitaba más aun, eso era exactamente lo que ella sentía al estar a un lado de Po, lo seguía mirando concentrada sin perder cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra que el panda decía.

Po: hasta hace poco que mi paz interior me ayudo a resolver muchos problemas que rondaban mi mente, este problema de mi sentir en el pecho… descubrí que es amor si bien no lo malinterpreto, lo que quiero decir es que te am… - no termino por que la felina lo había tomado en un beso apasionado.

La felina paso sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del panda y lo tomo en un abrazo sobreprotector, Po no se contuvo, dejo salir su lado amoroso y correspondió el beso de la felina, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo hasta quedar a la misma altura, así estuvieron por unos momentos hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, Tigresa tenía una sonrisa creciente en su rostro, Po la miraba con el mismo gesto.

Po: creo que estoy muerto y llegue al cielo, donde un ángel me recibió de brazos abiertos – dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Tigresa: basta de piropos Po – dijo en un tono dulce, rasco su cabeza en el pecho del panda emitiendo un leve ronroneo.

Po: bueno, ¿que te parece si terminamos nuestro desayuno y averiguamos que hacer?.

Tigresa: me parece bien – dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Los dos terminaron de comer y salieron al patio principal donde se hallaban las escaleras de descenso hacia el valle, se sentaron a la par del ultimo escalón y observaron el panorama tranquilamente.

Po: este día ha sido el mejor de mi vida – exclamo alzando los brazos en señal de gloria.

Tigresa:¿ a si? ¿y dime por que? – dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada sensual.

Po: porque estoy con la hembra más bella del mundo ¿Por qué más? – pregunto con ironía.

Tigresa: está bien Po, ya lo sabía, pero me gusta que lo digas –

Po: bárbaro – dijo en respuesta a la oración de la felina.

Tigresa paso su cola por la nariz de Po haciéndolo vibrar y estremecerse con una cara boba, rio al ver esa reacción, se acerco a él y le susurro al oído.

Tigresa: ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi cuarto a jugar Mahjong? Ya que todo está muy tranquilo – dijo en tono seductor.

La inocencia de Po predominaba en esos sentidos hasta esos momentos, asintió y se levanto del suelo, Tigresa le imito y entraron en el palacio tomados de la mano.

Po: por cierto… ¿Cuándo volverán los demás?.

Tigresa: dijeron que dentro de una semana, al parecer tenemos tiempo para divertirnos .- dijo con un tono seductor

Po: raro viniendo de ti – dijo sin mucha importancia.

Tigresa: ¿que quieres decir? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Po: bueno, a ti no te gusta jugar, ni correr, ni hacer bromas, ya sabes, cosas divertidas – dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación de la felina.

Tigresa: ooh, esa diversión es para niños, lo que yo tengo en mente es algo mejor – dijo con un tono seductor y peligroso( al estilo de Tigresa).

**CONTINUARA..**

****_**JEJEJ ESPERO REVIWS A VER QUE LES PARECIÓ Y TODAVÍA AGRADEZCO A MIS AMIGOS QUE ME AYUDARON CON ESTA HISTORIA LES DEBO UNA GRANDE JEJE.  
BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO . :D  
PD: **__**AYUDA PARA LA PARTE (M) TODOS PUEDEN MANDARME SUS PARTES (M). MANDEN PM!  
NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO :DDD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno espero que les guste amigos ya sabrán el por que ajajajaj disfruten  
PD: Perdón si no entienden algo es que lo hice en el momento … y perdón a mis amigos que no leí sus historias… razón ? me olvide de pagar el internet xD…  
DISFRUTEN…. KUNG FU PANDA NO ES MÍO Y BLA BLA BLA….**_

**MIENTRAS EN EL VIAJE A GOG-MEN…..**

Ma: haaa… por que no, nos dijeron cuando estábamos ahí, se nota que nos quieren molestar.. apenas hemos descansado de la pelea contra Shen – Diciéndolo en un tono molesto  
Vi: Mantis no te quejes, tu no haces nada.. ni siquiera sientes el viaje por que viajas en el hombro de Mono  
Mo: si mantis, no quejes o si no tú vas a llevarme – Mirándolo malévolamente  
Ma:-imaginándose como seria llevar mono, le dio un escalofrió - brrr , mejor me callo..  
Todos estallaron de risa menos Mantis que no entendió nada..  
Ms: Bueno estudiantes vallan a dormir , mañana por la mañana llegaremos a Gog-men..  
Todos: Si maestro ! – Todos se fueron adentro del barco a descansar por que mañana tendrán un día muy agitado..**  
**Shifu se quedo meditando tranquilamente ya que no estaba po y sus alumnos ya no protestaban por nada al irse a dormir pudo meditar sin la interrupción de ninguno de sus alumnos, sin darse cuenta llego a un contacto espiritual..

oog: Hola viejo amigo

shifu: ma- maestro es usted paso algo malo..?

oog: tiene que pasar algo malo para poder hablar con mi amigo ?

shifu: no maestro.. pero seguramente es para algo importante no es así ?-poniendo una cara de duda y preocupación  
oog: haaa.. bien seré directo por que no tengo mucho tiempo.. shifu tiempos mas oscuros se acercan.. dentro de 2 días tres nuevos jóvenes estarán en el valle de la paz y necesito que los entrenes , los 3 jóvenes todavía no conocen su poder y por eso necesito que los entrenes..- Ablando tranquilamente (** Como siempre.. )**  
shifu: ¿¡QUE!? Pe-Pero maestro  
Oog: tranquilízate shifu estos nuevos estudiantes tienen un poder escondido y quiero que les enseñes a usarlos.. es un poder que puede usarcé para el bien, pero si uno de ellos sucumbe al mal este será el fin de lo que conocemos… e tenido una visión shifu.. espero que los entrenes bien viejo amigo y recuerda confía y ten fe ..- desvaneciéndose con una agradable sonrisa..  
shifu: si maestro lo-lo intentare.. Zeng !  
Zeng: si maestro shifu  
Shifu: quiero que vallas al palacio de jade y le avises a la Maestra Tigresa y al Guerrero Dragón que dentro de poco llegaran nuevos estudiantes al palacio de Jade..  
Zeng: Enseguida maestro – Tomando vuelo y dirigiéndose al Palacio de Jade

**EN EL MUNDO HUMANO…  
**¿?: hag que mierda, tan rápido terminaron las vacaciones !?- Haciendo un puchero de niño mimado  
¿?: haku, no te pongas así tuviste unas buenas vacaciones, no es verdad además volverás a ver a tu amigo ese… como se llamaba ?  
HK: Esta bien papa por un lado estoy feliz de volver a clases y encontrarme de vuelta con yuko y por el otro… solo digamos que no tengo ganas de levantarme temprano ejeje ''mentira solo es que no tengo ganas de pasar un año mas con los compañeros del colegio, siempre tirándome cosas y molestándome.. a veces tengo ganas de''-fuera de sus pensamientos- apretaba sus puños en ira en tan solo pensar como lo molestan a el y a su amigo solo por ser los mas listos del salón…  
La madre de haku lo miraba con preocupación al ver a su hijo apretando los puños por debajo del asiento del auto , después de un momento vio que su hijo desprendía una especie de luz verde de su cuerpo.. al ver eso se preocupo mas de lo que estaba y recordó lo que la anciana tortuga le dijo cuando nació..  
_**FLASHBACK..  
**__estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en una cama de hospital ya que había dado a luz a su pequeño hijo.. estaba muy exhausta y estaba durmiendo, hasta que una voz la despertó pero le costaba mantenerse despierta y solo oyó a la voz diciendo cuida del cuarto miembro dragón, cuando tenga 11 años aparecerá el mal y los querrá matar cuídalo bien hija mía…  
y callo totalmente exhausta y muerta de sueño..  
__**FIN FLASHBACK..**_

Mientras viajaban en el auto una persona no una cosa, con una vestimenta oscura mientras que una capucha tapaba su cara decía…  
¿?: Muy bien ya se cumplieron 11 años ya es hora de deshacerme de el y de su familia, si no lo hago ellos podrían destruirme..- se encamino hasta donde veía venir el auto y se puso en el medio de la carretera junto con un secuas para que no falle , el auto se acercaba..

_**Dentro del auto …  
**_El padre de haku estaba atento por donde iba y cuando vio a dos personas que caminaban en la calle sonó la bocina para que se apartaran pero en vez de eso las dos personas empezaron a correr directamente al auto.. el padre se desespero intento frenar pero no paso nada seguía en marcha intento con el freno de mano pero se rompió fue como si el destino estaba en su contra estaba a unos metros de distancia antes del impacto y izo lo que se le ocurrió intento evadirlos pero fallo , así volcando el auto y hacerlo girar un par de veces hasta que callo a un acantilado..- Antes de que todo esto pase la madre de haku reacciono y abrazo a su hijo protegiéndolo así de todo daño…el niño quedo un poco desencajado en esto por que no sabia que pasaba pero al recibir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza quedo inconsciente (** Golpe producido por la caída del auto al precipicio.. ).  
**El auto callo al precipicio y las 2 figuras oscuras se acercaron al precipicio a confirmar si estaban muertos..

¿?: va ya vámonos es improbable que sobreviva alguien a esa caída..- Sonriendo por su acto  
¿?: Bien nuestro trabajo esta echo, pero si sobrevivió el cuarto elegido tu estarás muerto – Ablando amenazadoramente  
el cómplice trago duro y asintió con la cabeza muy asustado..

_**Abajo al final del precipicio..**_

De una luz salió oogway, miro con tristeza la escena al saber que había llegado muy tarde pero luego vio que la madre tenia a haku en sus brazos en abrazo protector, se acerco y curo a la madre poniendo una mano encima de su herida, luego miro dentro y vio con tristeza al ver al padre muerto..  
saco a la madre y a haku que seguía inconsciente, del manto que llevaba saco otra piedra y la estrello en el suelo haciendo a si otro portal temporal lo cruzo junto con la madre y haku que aun estaba en sus brazos.. La tortuga sonrió ampliamente al ver tal hermosa escena..

_**Ya en el mundo del kung fu  
**_Saco al joven haku del abrazo protector y lo deposito en un árbol cerca del camino aun inconsciente y se llevo a la madre a un hospital por que aun cuando había curado sus heridas tenia huesos rotos y había sufrido fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo pero solo había un lugar donde podría ser curada rápidamente. La ciudad de Gog-men , la agarro y en un abrir y serrar de ojos ya estaba en la entrada del hospital ahí la entendió una enfermera..

Oog: Disculpe señorita pero esta dama necesita urgencia medica ..- Sosteniéndola en sus brazos

Enfermera: Enseguida señor..DOCTOR ! una camilla y rápido !  
habían llegado 4 personas , tres enfermeras y un doctor la pusieron en la camilla cuidadosamente y la llevaron a cirugía..  
Enfermera: Esta siendo atendida ahora mismo  
Oog: Muchas gracias señorita y una cosa mas cuando se recupere por favor dele esta carta- Dándole la carta a la enfermera  
EMRA: No hay problem.. – pero la tortuga ya había desaparecido  
La carta decía.. '_'Bien hija mía veo que has protegido muy bien al cuarto_ _dragón y no te preocupes tu hijo se encuentra en el valle de la paz y cuando estés ahí dirígete al Palacio de jade te deseo suerte en tu camino .. obviamente tendrás que pedir indicaciones para llegar suerte hija mía ..  
PD: Tu hijo te necesita mas de lo que crees..por favor recupérate pronto  
Del Maestro Oogwey.._

_**CONTINUARA….  
BUENO LA PARTE (M) SIGUE PENDIENTE..**__**NECESITO AYUDA CON ESO AUN xD ..**__**  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR QUE ME QUEDE DESPIERTO HASTA LAS 4:12 DE LA MAÑANA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO PARA USTEDES..HAAAA QUE ESTOY DICIENDO !  
SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEREMOS LUEGO…  
**__**Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIWS !  
gracias por leer :D  
**__**PARA QUE SEPAN LA MADRE DE ''HAKU'' SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA LOBA BLANCA..  
Y HAKU EN UN LOBO DE 11 AÑOS TAMBIÉN DE COLOR BLANCO.. Y TIENE PODERES QUE TODAVÍA EL NO SABE…**_


	10. La Historia

_**BIEN YA LES DIGO QUE ES POSIBLE QUE NO ENTIENDAN NADA POR QUE LO HICE TODO JUNTO… SOLO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ! :D :D :D :D :D**_

LA LEYENDA…

había hace no mas de unos 500 años 5 guerreros , dos de ellos eran hermanos tenían un Aura roja, y los otros tenían el Aura verde pero no eran hermanos… y el ultimo el mas pequeño de ellos tenia el Aura gris.. fueron encontrados en las afueras viajando de pueblo en pueblo ayudando a la gente a cambio de comida, ponían en juego sus vidas hasta que un maestro los vio y vio bondad en sus corazones pero de una manera muy rara no puedo ver el del pequeño….los recogió y los crio como si fueran suyos les enseño el arte del kung fu, medicina y a cocinar (**No, no es broma )**y cuando los niños le tomaron cariño y confianza le enseñaron sus poderes , de los del grupo verde vio absoluta bondad y amistad, los del grupo rojo los vio con fuerza y agilidad, pero cuando vio el aura gris del pequeño se había quedado en estado de shock… en esa aura vio como el mal luchaba contra el bien y el mal estaba ganando…  
El tomo una decisión les enseñara a usar sus poderes al máximo pero tendría estricta vigilancia sobre el mas pequeño de todos…  
pasaron los años los niños ya se habían vuelto maestros muy rápido, eso le hizo enorgullecer aun mas a su maestro pero aun tenia miedo, miedo del que el mas chico de todos matara a sus hermanos y hizo algo que al pequeño le hizo daño… se concentraría en suprimir su poder …  
el niño cansado de tantos regaños ,maltratos de parte de su padre, de sus hermanos mayores de burlas de los ciudadanos que el protegía..  
eso fue mucho para el ya había un gran odio y desprecio para el pueblo y para sus hermanos pero para especialmente para su padre…  
Al día siguiente fueron a formación los de verde y rojo se enfrentaron y tuvieron algunos errores pero aun así su maestro los felicito cuando era turno del pequeño lucho contra uno de los rojos y gano lo hizo sin ningún error pero su maestro no dejaría que pensara que fuera perfecto..  
El niño se había inclinado delante de su padre para ver si esta ves lo felicitaba por su esfuerzo.. pero en ves de eso solo recibió regaños, regaños de mejorar la postura y de la batalla nunca termina hasta que tu oponente este inconsciente, y de donde estaba su contrincante salto y le pego en la cara mandándolo a un muro.. del choque salieron volando pedazos de piedras y humo que al esparcirse vieron al pequeño chico inconsciente .. lo llevaron a su cuarto para que cuando despierte vuelva a la formación y se fueron.. pero lo que no vieron fue una lagrima que salió de su ojo, el pobre chico ya estaba mal.. ya no odiaba , ahora solo quería matarlos, matarlos a todos pero sabia que necesitaría mas poder.. pasaron 2 días desde lo ocurrido, cuando terminaba el entrenamiento salía de la casa y se metía a bosque a golpear los arboles, piedras con todo el rencor, odio y con ganas de matar a todos..siguió así tres horas seguidas sin parar sus manos estaban sangrando mucho pero no le importaba y siguió hasta que escucho a alguien que lo llamaba..  
siguió a la voz hasta que lo lleve a un agujero oscuro debajo de la tierra y escucho a la voz salir de ese agujero le dijo-POR AQUÍ SI QUIERES PODER YO TE LO DARÉ SOLO VEN..- el chico entro al agujero y vio.. nada, solo completa oscuridad y cuando estaba apunto de irse alguien le hablo-QUE PASA NO QUE QUERÍAS PODER YO TE DARÉ MAS PODER DE LO QUE IMAGINAS SOLO ACÉRCATE MAS- el joven siguió caminando hasta que ni siquiera se pudo ver has mismo y ahí es cuando sucedió..-T U QUIERES PODER ?, TU QUIERES VENGARTE DE TU MAESTRO Y HERMANOS ? TU QUIERES MATARLOS A TODOS ?!- El joven de un grito dijo SI, SI QUIERO!- Jjjajajaja PUES ESO TENDRÁS SOLO TIENES QUE DARME TU ALMA Y TE HARE INMORTAL, ENTRARE EN TI Y TE DARÉ TODO EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD AJAJJAJA- El joven no lo dudo y grito a la oscuridad ACEPTO !- QUE ASÍ SEA ENTONCES- la oscuridad elevo al joven y lo cubrió por completo..  
EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CUEVA SE PODÍAN ESCUCHAR GRITOS DESGARRADORES Y LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO SOLO SE ESCUCHO UNA RISA MALVADA-AJAJAJAJA BIEN, MUY BIEN POR FIN MATARE A TODOS LO QUE ME LASTIMARON, TODOS LOS QUE ME RECHAZARON , TODOS SUFRIRÁ ! JAJAJAJAJ- al llegar la noche en el hogar vieron que su hermano estaba dormido y se fueron a dormir.. a la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y saludaron a su padre- BUENOS DÍAS PADRE  
P: BUENOS DÍAS HIJOS VALLAN A COMER LUEGO A PRACTICAR SI ?-esbozando una sonrisa pero hubo algo que lo inquietaba demasiado, una presciencia malvada, oscura y demoniaca..  
Cuando casi todos se había ido el maestro vio que su hijo menor no se movió no un centímetro y que lo estaba viendo fijamente..  
P: He dicho que vallas a comer- Un poco intimidado por su hijo  
J: ya no mas padre, para ti ya te llego la hora.. – esbozando una sonrisa malvada y liberando su aura que ahora solo era negra , lo cubrió por completo y parecía como si fuese una sombra.. en un abrir y serrar de ojos había desaparecido..  
P: Lo sabia, sabia que elegirías ese camino-Poniéndose en guardia- pero por parte es mi culpa, yo te provoque, había pensado que si te corregiría te olvidarías de ese poder y te concentrarías en mejorar pero me equivoque y lo siento..- mirando al piso vertiendo una lagrima  
J:Ya es tarde padre, ya es muy tarde- había arremetido contra su padre mandándolo lejos traspasando 4 paredes y cayendo muerto…  
los otros hermanos estaban comiendo tranquilamente pero al escuchar ruidos salieron disparados y cuando se acercaron a la he cena no podían creerlo su maestro, su padre estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse.. corrieron a el y lo movieron-Padre, PADRE DESPIERTE !-…-PADRE!-Derramando lagrimas sobre su padre ya difunto…  
Luego de unos momentos escucharon una risa que les erizo la piel y vieron que era su hermano menor pero estaba diferente sus ojos marrones yo no eran marrones ahora eran negro puro negro..  
Los demás no le importaron eso y uno dijo-TU de que te ríes no ves que nuestro padre a muerto y no sabemos quien lo hiso, vamos hermanos tenemos que encontrar a ese vas tardo y- pero fue interrumpido por su hermano (el malo)- no hay necesidad de irlo a buscar..-el otro hermano se para y lo mira con duda en su cara-Por que ?- el hermano menor sonríe maliciosamente , cosa que a los hermanos les hizo erizar la piel..- Por que el que lo mato esta parado justo delante de ustedes ajajajajaja…- Todos se congelaron no sabían que hacer luego uno reacciono-MALDITO !- y se lanzo al ataque. Justo en ese momento a centímetros de tocar la cara de su hermano con su puño, el aura negra apareció y el hermano se esfumo-QUE ?! ARG!- había recibido un golpe en su estomago así haciéndolo rodar en el suelo donde fue agarrado por sus hermanos y se levanto con dificultad-VAYA EN VERDAD QUE SON FUERTE QUERIDOS HERMANOS, LASTIMA QUE NUESTRO PADRE NO PUDO SOPORTAR UN SIMPLE GOLPE DIRECTO A SU CORAZÓN, CREO QUE POR FIN USARE TODO ESTE PODER OSCURO CONTRA USTEDES Y DESPUÉS DE MATARLOS MATARE A TODO EL PUEBLO QUE ME DESPRECIO. HAAA !-Y ASÍ SE HABÍA LANZADO A LA PELEA CONTRA SUS HERMANOS  
ellos ya lo esperaban y subieron su aura hasta el nivel 9 cosa que igualo al de la oscuridad pero el problema era que no luchaban en equipo y así fueron cayendo adoloridos, cuando una voz les dijo tienen que trabajar en equipo hijos míos, solo así ganaran,. casi todos se quedaron en shock ese era su maestro, era su padre ! pero el estaba ahí a unos pocos metros sin indicios de vida y se dieron cuenta que esa voz, era su alma..  
y así lucharon en equipo, codo contra codo, espalda contra espalda (ETC. ) y vencieron ..  
el joven antes de caer inconsciente dijo.-juro que volveré , volveré para matarlos a todos buscare sus auras y los matare los matare a todos AJAJAJAJAajajajj PUM!-y así cayo inconsciente..  
Sus hermanos lo miraban con miedo y decepción..su pequeño y inocente hermanito había sucumbido a la oscuridad… Tristemente lo encerraron en las profundidades de una cueva y poniendo trampas por montón para asegurar que nunca volviera a salir.. pero en el fondo sabían que eso no funcionaria… habían sellado la puerta y la cueva pero al hacerlo perdieron la mitad de sus poderes y cayeron inconscientes con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos no solo por perder a su padre ,sino por perder a su hermanito menor , Al día siguientes despertaron y se fueron a seguir cuidando del pueblo como siempre…Pasaron los años y los guerreros habían muerto pero antes de morir hicieron un pacto con Dios, Pidieron ser los Ángeles de los siguientes guerreros para guiarlos y protegerlos..  
_**  
Continuara !?  
Bueno quiero decir que no hare la escena M por un amigo..la verdad no se ya que casi todos acá son menores, creo  
Pero ya espero que les allá gustado la Historia , y ya saben dejen reviws…  
Y SI QUIEREN LA PARTE M SOLO MÁNDENME PM PARA QUE SE LOS MANDE…  
HASTA PRONTO Y SUERTE ! Se despide  
Miguel el romántico je  
:D**_


	11. Parte M Po y tigresa

**PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU PERDÓNAME PERO TENDRÉ QUE SUBIR LA PARTE (M) PERDÓNAME ENSERIO..  
POR FAVOR A LOS MENORES DE 15 ( XD) NO LO LEAN POR FAVOR PERO YA SE QUE NO ME HARÁN CASO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..**

: Gracias y yo también sentí pena.. NA ni culpable me sentí xD y gracias por la clasificación :D

ana paula: Te pido por favor , pero ya se que no me harás caso que no leas esta parte si.. después subiré el de yuko y miku si y gracias por las recomendaciones pero yo ya los leí mucho, mucho antes ajejeje y lo (m) digamos que es clasificado para mayores de edad (ya te aras una idea del por que.. ) y gracias por leer :D!

phoenix-bird-blu: Perdóname amigo por subirlo pero tenia que.. haa los animales eran una pantera, un tigre ( aura roja), un ¿? (secreto a un), un lobo blanco( aura verde) y una de la especie de tai-long (El pequeño de aura gris ahora puro negro ).  
que coincidencias no ? ajajaja.

DEBO AGRADECER MUCHO A Mecherazo QUE ME AYUDO MUCHO CON ESTA PARTE GRACIAS MEN !  
BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIWS HASTA PRONTO :D… CLASIFICADO M !

Tigresa había agarrado a po de la mano y lo estaba llevando a los dormitorios . Po no sabia que pasaba hasta que vio que estaban cerca de los dormitorios y ahí tuvo una pequeña idea de lo pasaría y se convirtió en rojo puro al saber lo que le esperaba..  
Ya en los dormitorios tigresa atrajo a po hasta su dormitorio y serró la puerta y luego miro a po con una sonrisa sexy en su cara cosa que a po lo hizo poner mas rojo aun. Después sin darse cuenta tigresa se abalanzo sobre po dándole un muy apasionado beso. A po lo dejo muy sorprendido pero rápidamente correspondió al beso.

A Tigresa todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes, le parecía una absoluta locura. Estaba besándose, con Po. No sabía que pensar, todo era muy extraño y muy nuevo para ella, pero, al final, optó por dejarse llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que le estaba dando su amado.

Tigresa pasó las manos por detrás del cuello de Po, tras haber sentido los carnosos y blanditos labios que le estaban brindando, un placer jamás esperado por ella. Mientras tanto, Po, que había pasado los brazos por detrás de ella, empezó a recorrer su espalda con sus fuertes brazos, despertando nuevas sensaciones, nunca antes experimentadas por Tigresa.

Sus lenguas se movían, tímidas al principio, como si tuvieran miedo de encontrarse, pero, según profundizaban el beso, sus lenguas se fueron juntando más y más, llegando a lograr un movimiento compenetrado entre ambos que, con cada movimiento de su amante, provocaba una agradable e increíble sensación al otro.

El placer era tal, que las piernas de Tigresa empezaron a tambalearse pero, aún era capaz de seguir con aquel beso que se hacía más profundo y más intenso, a cada instante que pasaba.

Po, cortó el beso, tan sólo para susurrarle en el oído lo importante que era para él, logrando que Tigresa se sonrojará, más aún de lo que estaba, y Po le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja derecha, causándole un placer, muy diferente al que había sentido antes, pero, aún así, muy placentero.

Si Tigresa pudiera haber definido el placer que ahora estaba sintiendo, lo habría definido como si un millón de voltios hubieran pasado a través de todo su cuerpo.

Po, al ver el placer que estaba sintiendo Tigresa, decidió probar que pasaría si le daba un beso en su cuello y hacerlo, el resultado que obtuvo fue un pequeño gemido de placer por parte de Tigresa.

Po continuó besándole el cuello, consiguiendo arrancar de Tigresa una serie de gemidos de placer, pero no pudo aguantar más, toda la tensión que había tenido era demasiada, y la descargó, dándole un besó con una pasión y un frenesí, inesperados en el panda.

Aquel panda que había sido tan dulce y tan amable con ella, ahora no se podía controlar y tan solo quería sentir el placer que le brindaban los labios de Tigresa.

Tigresa, en un momento del beso, no pudo resistirse y le mordió el labio inferior de Po y la sangre empezó a brotar de los labios de su amante hacia ella.

Po, que había sufrido el pequeño mordisco de Tigresa, tenía una sensación de lo más extraña. Placer y dolor se unían para crear una sensación extraña pero, a la vez, muy atrayente y muy excitante para el panda.

Aquella sangre, que brotó de los sonrosados labios de Po, penetró por la garganta de Tigresa, permitiéndole, por primera vez en toda su vida, saborear la sangre.

La sangre, a pesar de tener un sabor férreo, tenía que volvía adicta a Tigresa y que también la volvía diferente.

Sus ojos rojos carmín, se dilataron. Le vinieron unos grandes calores que la atravesaron por todo el cuerpo y sabía, de alguna forma inexplicable, que los besos de Po, no serían suficientes como para apagar aquel calor que recorría todo su ser.

Quería más, mucho más.

El placer era tan intenso, que Tigresa se volvió loca y empujó a Po, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, hacia la cama, dejándole desconcertado.

-Tigresa, ¿pero qué?- dijo Po pero fue interrumpido por dos dedos de Tigresa que se posaron en sus labios.

-Silencio- dijo Tigresa y retrocedió un poco, dejando a Po tumbado en la cama.

Nada más retroceder, Tigresa empezó a quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta, bajo la atenta mirada de Po, que recorría sus sinuosas cinturas de la bella tigresa que se hallaba ante sus ojos.

-La ropa no le hace justicia-pensó Po mientras veía, la sensualidad que estaba demostrando Tigresa al quitarse la ropa-. Es muy bella, quizás es una ensoñación porque, es imposible que una belleza así, estuviera conmigo.

Pero era así, Tigresa era suya y él era suyo.

Tigresa, cuando se quitó la parte de arriba, mostró su bello torso, que estaba tapado por unos fuertes vendajes que retenían sus pechos, pero esos vendajes no le duraron mucho porque ella, en un arrebato de pasión, se arrancó los vendajes, rasgándolos con sus garras, de una forma salvaje.

Po, al ver sus pechos que, a diferencia de lo que aparentaba Tigresa, eran muy redondeados y con unos pezones sonrosados. Él no se pudo aguantar más y se acercó a ella para succionar a uno de sus pechos mientras tocaba, de forma muy sensual, el otro pecho.

Tigresa no podía aguantar todo el placer que le estaba causando Po y soltó un gran gemido de placer, que parecía un gemido continuo.

Entonces, Po paró, y soltó el pecho que estaba succionando, pero sólo para darle un gran y profundo beso.

Lo malo fue que ese beso excitó tanto a Tigresa, debido a la sangre que tenía Po en los labios y volvió a empujarle hacia la cama.

Esta vez, Tigresa se quitó la parte de abajo deprisa y tan solo se quedó en ropa interior.

No quería esperar más. Deseaba al panda más que a nada en el mundo y eso lo demostraba con su actitud tan salvaje y apasionada que mostraba ahora.

Po había caído en la cama y cuando miró a Tigresa, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tigresa se encontraba en frente suya, como una felina a punto de cazar a su presa. Sigilosa y letal, pero a la vez se la veía tan atrayente y tan sensual que Po no pudo hacer nada más que ver como Tigresa se ponía encima suyo, con sus manos empujándole los hombros para que se quedará quieto.

Le dio un beso muy apasionado y profundo, que reanimó la excitación de Tigresa, y se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Tigresa, ¿estás segura de esto?- dijo Po con voz débil por las caricias que le estaba dando Tigresa.

-Tranquilo Po, estoy muy de acuerdo con hacer esto. Y ahora, prepárate- dijo Tigresa con voz seductora-, porque esta noche vas a ver las estrellas.

-¡Oh sí!- dijo el panda contento y eufórico.

Tigresa en un segundo le arranco los pantalones a po y revelando su miembro de 10 pulgadas, tigresa se sorprendió y sin que supiera se le escapo un ronroneo fuerte..  
po un poco sorprendido , pero luego sintió un escalofrió bajándole por la espalda como tigresa había agarrado el miembro de po haciendo un subí y baja lento.  
P: Ha si !- Diciéndolo muy excitado y poniéndose en la punta de la cama  
T: Te gusta ee , esto es el comienzo panda- Diciéndolo de una manera coqueta y sexy.  
Tigresa aproximo su cara al miembro de po introduciéndolo en su boca . A po se le erizo la piel en la sensación de dolor y placer, siguieron así por 10 minutos. Hasta que..  
P: Haa s-si bebe- Muy se aleja del miembro de po y deja a po con una cara de pregunta..  
P: Que pasa amor? – ya sabéis con que cara  
T: Nada po, es que ya estoy lista – Mirándolo muy sexy sonrojada al tope..  
Tigresa se para y tira a po completamente en la cama po quede abajo y tigresa arriba..  
Tigresa comenzó a besarlo cosa que fue correspondido por po muy gustosamente . El miembro de po se puso muy duro como el de una estatua y toco la espalda baja de tigresa cosa que a tigresa se le escapo un gemido, con su cola agarro el miembro de po sin romper el beso y lo dirigió hasta su entrada.  
Po agarra su miembro y lo introduce muy lentamente haciendo que tigresa gimiera en la penetración pronto estuvo por completo dentro de ella , tigresa gemía de placer y de dolor sentía que se partía.. y po dejo totalmente el pene dentro de tigresa por 3 minutos para que se calmara el dolor, en ese tiempo profundizaron mas el beso metiendo sus lenguas en sus bocas ya pasado el dolor tigresa comenzó a hacer un arriba y abajo lento haciendo a tigresa gemir y rugir en voz baja pronto comenzaron a acelerar..  
T: Haa ,ha ,ha mas-mas rápido po mas rápido Haa !- Tigresa muy excitada sus piernas temblaban..  
Po tiro a tigresa de espaldas en la cama quedándose el arriba y empezó a ir mas rápido a cada segundo que pasaba. Estuvieron así por veinte minutos hasta casi alcanzar el clímax..  
T: Mas,mas dame con todo ! – Muy excitada apunto de llegar al clímax  
Po hizo caso y fue mas rápido que un segundo arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas que termino rompiendo la cama. El miembro de po comenzó a palpitar .

P: Ti-Tigresa e-estoy apunto  
T: Adelante Po ... descarga todo tu semen en mí ... dámelo todo Haa !" exigió Tigresa. Po felizmente acepto esta solicitud y descargo todo, Tigresa se quedo con su boca abierta mientras sentía que la semilla caliente de Po se mezclaba con su jugo de amor.

Y así fue como Po y Tigresa se unieron en uno solo, demostrando el amor y la pasión que tienen el uno por el otro.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, que estaba rota por el final, debido a la fuerza de las embestidas de Po y a la ferocidad de Tigresa. Ambos se encontraban cansados, sudorosos, pero felices de haber podido dar su virginidad a la persona que mas aman, otorgándole un placer increíble y casi inimaginable, aunque a Po se le quedarían de por vida las marcas de las garras de Tigresa en su espalda.

-Ha sido maravilloso- dijo Tigresa.

-Sí, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, bueno, aparte de ti- dijo y besó a Tigresa..  
y por el cansancio se terminaron durmiendo tranquilamente desnudos…Tigresa acurrucada en el estomago de po y ronroneando y así paso un día de puro amor y placer..

_**CONTINUARA…  
BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y HASTA PRONTO :D  
PRÓXIMO MIKU Y YUKO ( YUKO ES HOMBRE NO SE EQUIVOQUEN ES MI O.C ) Y MIKU ES MUJER Y NO SE SI ES EL O.C DE MI AMIGA…  
REVIWS ! XD XD **_


	12. Chapter 12 por fin yuko y miku

_**UN SALUDO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ABAJO ESTA EL POR QUE DIGO ESTO..  
DISFRÚTENLA ! :D  
MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR NO TAN ALEJADO DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ..(Conste que ya era de día)**_

yuko seguía cargando a su hermana en la espalda después de salir del combate, se le esta complicando por que en la pelea recibió una cortada en la pierna que ahora mismo esta sangrando, yuko mira su pierna mientras camina y le da asco pero duele como mas de mil puñaladas en la espalda así que decidió poner a su hermana Miku bajo un árbol para así poder curarse..  
Yuko: aaa carajo Miku ave si le bajas a los postres ee – Diciendo de un manera divertida y enojada  
Miku: ggrrrrrrooo- Roncando  
Yuko: miércoles ni sabia que roncaba así ajaja, bueno veré a ver que mas hay en la bolsa de compras…- encontró 6 dumpling, arroz, arroz ? si ni siquiera tenemos agua para hervirlo haaa como siempre no sirves para las compras ee jeje bueno que mas a ver ..- miro y había un kimono de mujer y una remera de su talla – Maldita ella sabia que necesitaba una remera y un así prefirió que me cagara de frio, haaa pero bue al final una remera es una remera , haaa! Mierda- trato de levantarse pero la pierna se lo impidio-aaa carajo como voy a caminar con esta herida en mi pie hmm- Un poco molesto – haa no me queda otra voy a tener que romper una parte de mi remera para atarme a la herida.. TRRRAAAA yuko rompió una parte de la remera y se la ato a su pierna sangrando se la apretó fuerte para que el sangrado pare ( **no se si hay que hacer eso la verdad ) **Y luego miro a su hermana que estaba despertando..  
Yuko: Por fin despiertas ee si que duermes y roncas jeje  
Miku: aaa que ? tuve un sueño raro donde tu y yo peleabam- pero se para al ver la herida en la pierna de su hermano- no fue un sueño verdad ? – poniendo una cara de preocupación por su hermano  
Yuko: No, no fue un sueño, bueno ya que estas despierta ayúdame a levantarme – tratando de levantarse pero la pierna le duele como el mismísimo infierno  
Miku: bien dame la mano ya casi llegaremos al palacio de jade… creo – yuko le extendió la mano y así lo ayudo a levantarse pero con esfuerzo- Mejor apóyate en mi hombro así podrás caminar mas rápido que solo..  
Yuko: mm bien- apoyándose en el hombro de su hermana- Bueno que estamos esperando vamos ! – Diciéndolo de una manera muy alegre casi como si el dolor ya se fuese ido.  
Miku se rio en este acto de su hermano siempre tan emocionado y inocente, pero cuando paso todo esto al parecer su hermano empezó a actuar mas, mas serio que antes y eso le preocupo pero quien no estaría serio cuando pierdes a tus padres y un ladrón quiere matarte…

caminaron unas horas hasta que vieron algo que los dejo en shock.. un lobo blanco de no mas de 11 años acostado en un árbol, parecía inconsciente Miku y Yuko se miraron y estaban dudando en ayudarlo ó dejarlo por si era una trampa… Pero algo en ese lobo a yuko le pareció familiar se separo de su hermana yendo al pobre lobo inconsciente yuko se acerco rengueando..

Miku: yuko espera y si es una trampa – diciéndolo de una manera preocupada, por que su hermano no podía luchar otra vez con la pierna así…  
Yuko: Tranquila esta inconsciente y algo en el se me hace familiar no se que pero luego le preguntare cosas de que como llego acá, donde vive y todas esas cosas jeje – Agachándose para mirarlo mejor – que te parece lo llevamos con nosotros hasta que despierte, e que te parece ?  
Miku dudo un momento pero accedió  
Miku: pero si intenta algo yo lo acabare entendido y tu también pagaras por levantar extraños- Mirando seriamente a yuko  
yuko trago duro y dijo – Tranquila no tienes que ser asi,Ademas algo ene l se hace familiar –en susurro- huy cada vez se parece mas a tigresa.  
Miku: que has dicho ! – Mirándolo de una manera asesina  
Yuko nervioso intento correr pero se callo y se lastimo la cara.  
Yuko: haaayyy mi carita eso dolió mucho ! – casi vertiendo una lagrima, Miku se acerco a su hermano para verlo mejor  
Miku: a ver, déjame ver como esta- diciéndolo de una manera sobre protectora la ira en ella se había esfumado para ser remplazado por cariño y protección- Mmm no es nada solo un pequeño raspón, eso te pasa por salir corriendo sabiendo que tenias el pie lastimado- Regañándolo.  
Yuko: Bueno perdón, bien y ahora como hacemos para llevarlo ? – Apuntando con el dedo al lobo inconsciente.  
Miku:-soltando un suspiro- Tendré que llevarlo yo en la espalda.. podrás caminar solo ?- Preocupada de que se lastime mas.  
yuko: si, eso creo- Viendo la herida  
Miku se acerco al lobo, lo levanto y lo puso en su espalda , sorpresivamente no pesaba tanto así que podía mantener su ritmo.-Bueno, vamos..  
Y así se pusieron a caminar lentamente por su puesto a yuko le costaba caminar pero se mantenía su hermana le ofreció el hombro pero lo rechazo diciendo- NO, no gracias yo puedo solo – Miku miraba como su hermano estaba creciendo pero muy arrogante…  
ya pasaron como una hora y vieron a una especie de pájaro bolar por encima de ellos…  
Yuko: mira miku una especie de pájaro- reduciendo los ojos- Creo .  
los instintos carnívoros tanto de miku como de yuko le decían que persiguiera a esa especie de ave para comérsela pero ellos no querían hacerlo una porque odian matar, dos por que Yuko estaba lastimado del pie y tres por que tenían a alguien con ellos…  
_**EN EL AIRE..  
**_zeng: bien, bien ya casi llego- aleteando mas rápido- ufff tengo que bajarle a los chocolates de víbora jeje espero que no se de cuenta que le faltan dos, mm pensándolo bien cuando llegue iré a su cuarto y comeré uno mas jejej – y así comenzó a aletear mas rápido..  
_**ABAJO EN EL BOSQUE..  
**_yuko: miku tu también sentiste esas ganas de perseguir ?- Preguntado y viendo como se alejaba el pájaro del lugar.  
Miku: si, que será es raro, pero bueno ya esta ya se fue así que no ágamos mas preguntas del tema  
Miku vio que el joven lobo se estaba despertando y lo bajo con cuidado y lo apoyo en árbol…  
Haku: mm aaaaa- estirándose- valla que sueño mas extraño- sin percatarse de miku y yuko-menos mal que solo fue un sueñ- levanto la mirada y vio a un tigre y una pantera que lo miraban y el se asusto un poco- Q-quienes son hu-hustedes- sus piernas estaban temblando..  
yuko: Eso es la misma pregunta que te queremos hacer..  
A haku esa voz se le hacia conocida pero lo ignoro y respondió a la pregunta- Me llamo haku- luego de decir eso el tigre se quedo en shock.  
Miku: A si que te llamas haku bueno, por que estabas inconsciente haku ? – Sin bajar la guardia por si acaso aun era una trampa.  
Haku: La verdad no lo recuerdo solo recuerdo que estaba con mis padres en su auto y luego todo se volvió negro- Al decir que estaba con sus padres el joven haku miro para todos lados buscando a sus padres- ESPEREN. MAMA, PAPA DONDE ESTÁN !- asustado y preocupado  
yuko y miku miraban con tristeza al saber como ellos vinieron a este universo, el saber que perdieron a sus padres aun les dolía y intentaron calmar a haku. A yuko se le ocurrió una idea.. ( Increíble xD )  
Yuko: Haku amigo hace mucho que no te veo- Diciéndolo animada mente acercándose a haku.  
haku dejo de gritar por sus padres y miro al tigre con cara de pregunta- quien eres tu ?  
Yuko: que ya no recuerdas a tu amigo de colegio jajaja- Sonriendo  
haku se quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras pero después reacciono- tu no puedes ser yuko el es humano y tu eres un tigre así que deja de mentir!- enojado por fingir ser su amigo de colegio.  
Yuko: vamos hombre acaso crees que te mentiría, bueno si pero en esto no te miento ahora ven y escucha como es que me convertí en un tigre y luego tu nos explicas como te convertiste en lobo te parece ?.  
haku al oír eso se miro las manos y era cierto se había convertido en un lobo, el no sabia como pero no iba dejar pasar a oportunidad de saber como su amigo se convirtió en un tigre..  
y yuko y miku empezaron a contar toda la historia duraron así una media hora maso menos ..  
haku al escuchar como es que entraron a este mundo se entristeció en solo pensar que también sus padres estarían muertos pero se alegro de haber encontrado a su amigo y luego que le dijo que estaba en el mundo del Kung fu también se emociono y quería que el maestro shifu lo entrenara.  
cosa que los hermanos pusieron una cara de (-.-u ) otro mas que quiere ser entrenado .  
y luego de decir todo al final haku le creyó que era su amigo desde primaria..  
Después yuko presento a su hermana que lo saludo con asco por que no se pero luego me dijo que odia a los lobos y ahí todos nos morimos de risa..  
Bueno ya con avece conocido y presentado, partieron hacia el valle de la paz que estaba a unos Kilómetros nomas…  
_**  
CONTINUARA…  
PERDÓN A ESTE TAMBIÉN LO HICE HOY ASÍ QUE ME DISCULPO, ÚLTIMAMENTE MI IMAGINACIÓN SE ESTA MURIENDO COSA QUE ME ENTRISTECE POR QUE CREO QUE TARDARE EN SUBIR CAPÍTULOS…  
ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO..  
COMO SIEMPRE DÍGANME COMO VOY Y DEJEN REVIWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO  
GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA PRONTO..**_

DESCRIPCIÓN DE HAKU: LOBO BLANCO, SU BASTIMENTA ES UN CHALECO PARECIDO AL DE TIGRESA PERO AZUL Y UNOS PANTALONES MARRONES, SUS OJOS CAMBIAN DE COLOR SEGÚN EL CLIMA ( colores: verde, celeste , gris ) EL NO LO SABE PERO SUS OJOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN UNA ESPECIE DE PODER…. Y USA ZAPATILLAS NEGRAS


	13. Perdonenme

_**MUY BIEN AMIGOS SE QUE ESPERABAN UN CAPITULO Y LO TENDRAN..  
LES QUIERO PEDIR MUCHAS DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA PARA TENER UN CAPITULO PERO AHORA MISMO NO ME IMAGINO LA CONTINUACION . NO SE EL PORQUE  
PERO SI ME IMAGINO PARTES QUE ESTAN ADELANTADAS A LA HISTORIA ESO ME PASA CON EL RESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS MIAS..  
ASI QUE LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR MAS TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS ENCERIO..  
SOLO LES QUIERO PEDIR PACIENCIA Y TENDRAN LA CONTI PERO ES DIFICIL SEGUIRLAS Y A CADA RATO ME IMAGINO LAS PARTES ADELANTADAS Y LAS ESCRIBO PARA NO OLVIDARMELAS.  
Bueno gracias por leer y por su paciencia pronto tendran los capitulos se lo prometo :D  
Este no un Adios si no un Hasta luego :P  
jeje soy segundo oogwey xD  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya se, ya se tarde mucho y pido perdón por ello pero tratare de concentrarme en una historia pero me aparecen cosas totalmente buenas para las otras y a Veces casi subo mas historias . jeje si los hubiese subido creo que tendría 22 en total jaja xD .  
Bueno hable demasiado LEAN Y AL ULTIMO HAY OTRA EXPLICACIÓN… SUERTE :D  
**  
Los tres jóvenes estaban ablando sin parar y sin darse cuenta que estaban en la entrada del valle de la paz.. pero aun así no le dieron importancia al frente y siguieron ablando..  
las personas del valle los miraban , nunca habían visto a otro tigre aparte de la maestra tigresa pero los que le llamo mas la atención fue el lobo blanco…  
las personas empezaban a murmurar diciendo cosas com..  
Creí que se habían extinguido ..- Nunca antes había visto un lobo así – Estas personas me dan mala espina..  
Todos seguían ablando de oído a oído pero ninguno se dio cuenta que las orejas de Miku y Yuko podían escucharlos.. Al principio los hizo enojar pero después de un rato se pusieron tristes al ver que no eran muy bienvenidos pero dejaron ese sentimiento atrás y siguieron ablando hasta llegar a las escaleras cosa que ni cuenta se dieron hasta que Haku se había tropezado con una escalera..  
H: A mierda de escalón quien fue el genio que las puso ahí – Sobándose el pie  
Y: ajajaj Bro que nunca cambias jejeje  
M: hermano mira –apuntando con su dedo al palacio de jade- Habíamos Llegado y ni cuenta nos dimos..  
Yuko y Haku miraron hacia donde apuntaba miku y se sorprendieron de que era verdad habían llegado y no se dieron cuenta.. Era tal y como en la película .. el sol brillaba y ilumina el palacio era un paisaje hermoso para algunos y esos algunos eran ellos..  
Y: Hoooo siii, que estamos esperando vamos. AHGG! MIERDA !- Tirándose sentado a un escalón agarrándose el pie lastimado.  
M Y H: YUKO !- acercándose rápidamente a el.  
Y: Tranquilos ,Tranquilos solo es la herida de aquella batalla que tuvimos dios se comportan como si fueran mis niñeras.  
Miku y Haku lo ayudaron a levantarse y haku pregunto- que pelea ?. – Sin saber nada de eso.  
Y: cierto tu no estabas ahí, bueno mientras subimos te la cuento vale ?- Con una sonrisa media forzada, por que estaba aguantándose el dolor que ahora crecía mas..  
H : Genial ! – Poniéndose en marcha con yuko apolándose en ambos para no caerse..  
Y mientras subían yuko le contaba todo lo sucedido y haku había quedado con ojos bien abiertos al acabar de contar lo que había pasado ayer …

_**Muy bien perdonen por el pequeño capitulo pero por lo mucho que esperaron esto no lo recompensa ahora me voy de viaje y durante ese viaje me matare para poder conseguir un capitulo de es estos jóvenes y el faltante del grupo ''legendario''.  
Hasta pensé en un momentos ''horribles'' que desatan furia .  
Momentos donde conocen o salvan gente…  
Momento en el entrenamiento donde no se hace caso y no escucha y libera todo su poder y  
YA LES DIJE MUCHO NOOO !  
BUENO HASTA PRONTO :D  
PD: NO LOS HARE ESPERAR UN MES PARA 1 CAPITULO AJAJAJJA xD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**En el palacio de jade….**_

Nuestro guerrero dragón estaba despertando de un descanso muy bien merecido. Pero pronto iba a hacer interrumpido por un rayito de l sol travieso…  
Po:El rayito la da en la cara- Hay ..no… -Dándose vuelta pero al tratar de hacerlo siente unos brazos .. Algo somnoliento mira quien esta al lado y de un jalón abre los ojos . Era tigresa…  
Po: Pensamiento – Por que tigresa esta en mi cama y mas un por que esta abra - se detuvo al recordar el día anterior y se sonrojo pero al mismo tiempo sonrió ante el bello felino que estaba emitiendo un hermoso ronroneo… Po se enterneció tanto que deposito un beso en su frente y eso hizo que aumentara mas su ronroneo….  
Po: Wau , Es aun mas hermosa cuando esta durmiendo jeje… Mejor me levanto – Intentando levantarse pero no puede por que una felina l abría abrazado muy bien… Po supo que no podía liberarse y no le quedaba otro remedio que despertar a su lirio de tigre…  
Po: Tigresa – Moviéndola un poco – Ti despierta es hora de levantarse – Aun no despierta .. Po pensó en como despertar y se le ocurrió algo que posiblemente terminara con dos opciones , una es que cuando se despierte lo golpee en la cara, la otra es que lo golpee en el hombro…  
Po tembló ante sus opciones de castigo pero ya era hora de levantarse .. Además de que se estaba muriendo de hambre.. ( _**El po de siempre xD ajaj) ..**_ Sin mas se le acerco al oído de la felina y dijo..  
Po: Tigresa levántate el maestro shifu llego antes de lo esperado… - Y con eso obtuvo a una tigresa que se despertaba y bestia lo mas rápido posible para ir a su habitación…Po la miraba divertida y sonrojada mente al verla desnuda pero al mirarse a si mismo se dio cuenta que todavía el seguía desnudo .. se levanto y agarra sus bóxer ( _**O calzones yo que se xD )**_ Y se vistió sin problemas… En cambio tigresa le estaba dando un ataque de nervios… Po decidió terminar con la pequeña mentirita antes de que se salga de control.. Se acerco a la felina nerviosa y puso su mano es su hombro..  
Po: Ti cálmate el maestro shifu no llegara dentro dos semanas… Dije eso para que te despertaras y me soltaras me estabas abrasando y no podía salir…  
Tigresa al escuchar a su novio se calmo y se vistió lo mas tranquilamente… Al terminar de vestirse le pego a po en el hombro lo mas suave posible.  
Tigresa: Con una mirada enojada – Po no vuelvas a hacer eso por poco me da un ataque !  
Po: Perdóname ti pero era la única manera de que me soltaras – Muy apenado  
Tigresa: ya po te perdono ..- Mirandolo tiernamente – Pero la proxima levantame con beso – Guiñiandole un ojo y saliendo de la habitacion de po.  
Tigresa había dejado a un po estático y rojo … al poco momento volvió por un rugido de su estomago y con rapidez se dirigió hacia en comedor… No antes de tropezarse con sus pies…  
Po: Hug..HA – Levanta doce y saliendo otra vez corriendo…  
Po al llegar al comedor encontró a tigresa tomando un te verde , Po sonrió y entro , se puso a hacer su famosa sopa de fideos …. Todo en un silencio muy cómodo para la pareja… ya a los 30 minutos po y tigresa estaban comiendo los fideos contando chistes y riendo… ( Los chistes son mas de po que de tigresa y la risa es mas de tigresa por que po al escucharla reír se emboba tanto que deja de reírse y contempla su hermosa risa ).  
Ya al terminar de comer se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento donde vieron que zeng venia…  
Zeng: HUF huf huf.. Ma-Maestra Tigresa, Guerrero Dragón ..  
Ti: Si zeng que sucedió acaso el maestro nos necesita ?..  
Zeng: No lo se maestra, no me dijo solo me dijo que les entregara este mensaje…  
Po agarra el mensaje, lo abre y lo lee … Al leerlo Obtiene una sonrisa..  
PO: Siii ! nuevos estudiantes me muero por conocerlos !- Saltando  
Ti: ¿¡Que !? Déjame ver eso…  
_ Estudiantes unos nuevos alumnos vendrán al palacio de jade y quiero que lo reciban bien… mas por ti tigresa se que te es difícil confiar en alguien pero como tu maestro pido que tu y po le den la bienvenida y tienen que tratarlos bien….  
Y pido que los instruyan hasta que yo llegue… Solo enséñenle lo básico….  
Maestro Shifu..  
T_igresa al leerla se enojo un poco por lo que había escrito su maestro pero era verdad ni siquiera confiaba en el cartero que viene al palacio hace 20 años…-(en LA MENTE DE tigresa) lleva planeando algo durante 20 años..- ahora se preguntaba quienes era estos nuevos estudiantes y por que es tan importante tratarlos muy bien ?...Tigresa dejo de lado eso y puso su cara neutra…  
Ti: Bien… zeng sabes cuanto tardaran en llegar esto nuevo estudiantes ?  
Zeng: No maestra lo siento por la poca información… Bueno antes de irme tengo que hacer algo – Caminando hacia los dormitorios…  
Po y tigresa se preguntaron que iba a hacer en los dormitorios…  
Po y tigresa lo ignoraron y se pusieron a entrenar…..

_**En la sala de dormitorios… mas especifico en la de víbora….**_

Zeng: a ver donde escondería.. a ha – Sacando una barra de chocolate de la manta de víbora…- No es un escondite muy original que digamos…

_**En las afueras del palacio….  
**_Miku: bien ya llegamos…- mirando a yuko- Espero que tengan un medico en este lugar..  
Haku: Ey bro te sientes bien te veo un poco pálido… -Eso preocupo mucho a Miku..  
Yuko: De que carajos hablas me siento bien..- Soltando el hombro de Haku – Hasta puedo caminar yo solito.. Miren.- Tratando de caminar pero cae de rodillas – HAAAA mierda.. jejeje creo.. creo que estoy un poco mareado…- su visión se hacia borrosa y cayo con todo en cuerpo en el piso desmayado….  
Miku: Yuko..YUKO ! –moviéndolo- YUKO NO JUEGUES CONMIGO ! –Muy preocupada – VAMOS HERMANO AGUANTA – levantándolo y se preocupo por que ahora no pesaba tanto… - Haku ayúdame a llevarlo adentro rápido…  
haku: si enseguida..! – Agarrándolo del otro brazo…  
Miku y haku se pusieron a correr la corta distancia que había entre ellos y las puertas del palacio…  
Ya al estar enfrente de la puerta Miku la patio y se abrieron las dos . Haku ante esto se sorprendió no sabia que ella tenia esa fuerza…  
Al patear la puerta llamo la atención tanto de po como la tigresa y dirigieron su mirada a la puerta… Lo que los sorprendió es que eran los jóvenes que habían visto en la cuidad de Gog-men…  
Miku se acerco lo mas rápido a po y dijo….  
Miku: por favor Po ,maestra tigresa ayúdenos mi hermano esta herido…  
Po: Se sorprendió al ver que su hermano esta pálido y se notaba aun teniendo el pelaje naranja.. y se asusto.. -Vamos !, po agarro al yuko inconsiente y salió corriendo hacia el hospital del palacio... Todos siguieron a po.  
Tigresa se sorprendió a ver de vuelta a ese tigre… Ahora que esta aquí podrá contestar a todas las preguntas que tubo siempre en su cabeza….

_**CONTINUARA….**_

PIDO PERDÓN PERO CREO QUE EN VERDAD ACÁ SE NOTA LA FALTA DE LA INSPIRACIÓN.. MAL…  
JAJAJA PERO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y PROBABLEMENTE NO ENTENDERÁN ALGUNAS COSAS…  
POR FAVOR SI NO ENTENDIERON ALGO ME MANDAN UN PM CON SU PREGUNTA…  
HASTA PRONTO Y MUCHA SUERTE..  
Reviws !


End file.
